


We Know What We Are

by orphan_account



Series: Footballers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- non magic, Angst, Autistic Character, Blind Character, Blind!James, Deliberate Injury, Desi Potters, Disability, F/M, Football Player Cedric, Football Player Harry, M/M, Major Injury, Physical Therapist James Potter, Physical Therapy, Recovery, Spinal Injury, World Cup, asexual sirius, autistic Teddy, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric and Harry are thrillingly happy, and even more so now that Cedric's headed to the World Cup.  But when history attempts to repeat itself, and Cedric is taken out by a violent injury, will their relationship survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> So since Cedric/Harry is not my ship, I'm having trouble writing them so the prompts are taking a while to fill, and I don't know that I'll fill too many more of them, but I will try. This is for everyone who wanted a sequel, and for one tumblr anon (sorry I lost the post somewhere on my tumblr) who wanted a football injury and recovery. I don't have any experience with spinal injuries or Physical Therapy but I did quite a lot of research--however it's google so I apologise for any misinformation that might be in this fic. I tried to keep it as general as I could manage since I only have so much time to dedicate to research. My schedule is extremely hectic right now so my prompt-fills are very slow.
> 
> However I know it's a rarepair so hopefully this adds to it. x If I've missed any tags, please let me know. Thanks!

**Three Mornings**

The warm tongue gliding over his, sent his head into a spin. His senses were overwhelmed with the smell of her, hands gripping the back of his neck as his own fingers traced her skin, relearning her very curve and dip. His fingertips ghosted over her belly, feeling the change from smooth skin to the ragged stretch marks which came from her pregnancies. He loved the feel of her, the taste, how she pulsed under his skin when he pressed deep inside.

“Ahhhh...Janesh,” Lily whispered against his ear.

He pressed his forehead against the pillow as one hand drew up and down her ribs, then coming up to cup her breast. “Fuck. Lily. You are so beautiful.”

He could feel her smile against his shoulder as her insides began to quake. Her breath quickened and he sped up his pace as he held her tight. He felt her coming before she made a single nose, the hot rush of liquid around him as he pushed in and out, the maddening rhythm she craved. His own climax was just a few thrusts away, cresting, drawing him in as his muscles went stiff.

One hand grabbed him by the face, turning him in for a kiss and as their lips met, he crashed over the edge. Panting against her mouth, his body went stiff, then shaking. As the aftershocks passed, he rolled to the side, his hand not leaving her face. His thumb traced a line under her lip as she breathed against him.

“Well fuck. That’s a nice way to wake up,” she murmured.

James laughed, drawing his wife in close. He hadn’t seen her face in over thirty-one years now, and he knew whatever pathetic scraps of visual memory remained, it didn’t compare to what he felt under his hands.

But she was getting up now, pulling away. “I have to meet Ashima at hers today. She’s hosting a pre World Cup thing and she’s going to be slammed.”

James flopped back onto the pillow, his arm resting above his head. “Alright. I told Harij and Ced that Sirius and I would swing by to see how they’re feeling. Haz said Ced’s a ball of nerves.”

“Oh I reckon so. We haven’t got to the Cup in years and the bloody press hasn’t left him alone about it.” 

James could hear her voice muffle as she struggled into her shirt. He could hear her hopping as she wriggled into her jeans, then the bed dipped as she reached out, touching his cheek before pressing their mouths together.

“See you later, yeah?”

“I’ll be home before tea. See if I can drag the boys with me,” James said, reaching out to draw her close. “Love you.”

“Mm, yeah you do,” she said with a smirk.

James snorted as Lily grabbed her things and headed out the door. A few moments later he heard the car start up, and the crunch of gravel as she pulled away.

He lay there for a bit, relishing in the alone time, but eventually his stomach demanded he get out of the bed and attempt to be decent before Sirius arrived. Remus had just got back from a long stay in hospital with treatments. He was in good spirits and better health, but it also meant Sirius was likely to have a decent lie-in with his husband.

Walking to the wardrobe, James found a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt which would do for now. He struggled into them, then with a hand on the wall, headed for the stairs and into the kitchen. His hands found the kettle easily, flicking it on as he brought down a mug, and ghosting his fingertip along the braille tags, found his tea and then sorted out some toast.

He reached for the radio, flicking it on in hopes of catching the news when he heard his front door open, then slam shut. After a second, a voice called out, “Chaachaa Prongs?”

James’ eyebrows rose as heavy footfalls entered the kitchen and his fourteen year old godson entered. “Hey Ted. Alright?”

“I need your help,” Teddy said. He yanked back a chair from the table and plonked down. “Dads said I could put colour in my hair. England’s colours, for tomorrow. I got the bleach done but I need help getting the colours properly and they’re still sleeping. Or… _whatever_.”

James smirked at the _whatever_ but shook his head a bit at the request. “You know I’m not sure I’m the best option for hair colour.”

“Well no, you weren’t my first choice. But I think you’ll do alright. I just can’t reach all of it myself and I want to make sure it’s sectioned off. You do the girls’ hair all the time.”

James shrugged. “Yes, but that’s just combing and plaits.”

“All I need,” Teddy insisted.

“Alright well…you have gloves and all the other stuff?” James asked, feeling for the counter before putting his mug down.

“Yeah, right here.” 

James heard a plastic sack rustle, then Teddy got up again and touched his arm. “Which bathroom will Aunt Lily kill us less for getting red and blue all over?”

James snorted. “Ours. If we muck up the guest shower she’ll cut my bollocks off.” Putting his hand on Teddy’s shoulder, the pair headed up the stairs for the bathroom. Teddy put himself on the edge of the bath and began to carefully remove all the items from his sack.

“Okay so just…I have the two colours and I think I just want them in blocks. I just got an undercut yesterday so it should be easy enough.”

James carefully felt along Teddy’s hair, verifying the longish curls on the top which felt a bit coarse from the bleach. Underneath was close-shaven, which meant they’d only have to fuss with the top. “If this comes out total shit, you have to explain to people you let your blind uncle colour your hair.”

“It won’t be shit,” Teddy said, whispering the last word as he was still getting used to being able to swear a bit in front of the adults.

James laughed, “If you say so.” He went to the counter, his hands running through the contents of his drawer until he found a comb and several small bands that he used on his granddaughters. Handing them off to Teddy, he made four careful parts, twisting them into small buns except the last. “Alright kid, let’s get started.”

For the most part, Teddy’s mission was a success. It was a bit messier than usual, and in spite of the gloves James managed to get the colour just about everywhere, but most of it ended up on Teddy’s hair which was the goal.

Surveying himself in the mirror, Teddy gave himself a satisfied nod before taking the corner of a towel and some of his dye remover to his uncle’s arms and face.

“How bad is it?” James asked.

Teddy pulled a face, looking him up and down. “It’s alright. You mean your skin, right?”

“Ah sod my skin,” James said, reaching for the sink to wash his hands of the chemicals. “I meant the hair.”

“Well so far brilliant,” Teddy said. “It’s a good colour, you know. Made from cruelty-free vegan products so I can leave it in all day and night. I’ll comb it out tomorrow before the game. D’you think England’s got a shot?”

James grinned as he groped for a fresh hand towel, and dried himself off. “I think we do, yeah. I think Cedric’s got a damned good line up with him.”

Teddy shuffled his feet a bit. “Are you nervous? I heard dads talking last night saying it was the first you’ve been to since yours. I didn’t know that, you know?”

James’ smile was soft as he reached out to find Teddy’s shoulder. “You know, kid, I’m not. Mostly I’m excited because I know Cedric’s been working toward this for years.”

“Did Harry really turn down the offer though?”

James worried his bottom lip in thought. “He didn’t say. I expect he might have. But you should probably ask him yourself.”

Teddy let out a small breath, then turned to his uncle. “Well alright. Have you got any cake?”

James chuckled and reached for Teddy’s shoulder. “We very well might. And since Aunt Lily’s not home, I think we can go raid the fridge.”

***  
Sirius woke to two very distinct things. A nose breathing against the back of his neck, reminding him his husband was home, and the sound of his front door slamming. Opening his eyes, he carefully moved himself away from Remus, peering out the window to see his fourteen year old son hurrying down the walkway toward James and Lily’s. He had his hair wild and now a sort of orangish colour from the bleach he’d been smearing all over himself and the bathroom the night before, and a sack in his hands.

A small, muffled complaint came from behind Sirius, and a hand darted out to draw him back under the covers. “S’matter?”

Sirius dove under the duvet, though it was very toasty in the room already, and he drew Remus closer to him. “Teddy’s gone.”

Remus peered one eye open, his eyebrows dipped in a frown. “Gone where?”

“Well,” Sirius breathed, pressing his face into Remus’ curls, “last night he was whinging about how no one wanted to help him sort out his England colours—because I asked him to wait until this afternoon. He gave me some long-winded speech about how the colour had to set properly for a full twenty-four hours if he wanted the right effect, so this afternoon was no good.”

“Right,” Remus said slowly.

“So I think he’s gone to bother James about helping him. He might’ve mentioned that he trusted James anyway because at least he’s got proof from the girls that his uncle does alright.”

“He’s asking his blind uncle to colour his hair?” Remus asked wryly.

Sirius grinned. “It’ll either turn out fucking brilliant, or fucking horrifying, but the boy has to make his own mistakes.”

Remus laughed, his voice thick with sleep as he turned in Sirius’ arms to be spooned. He’d been in the States for a treatment on his kidney after a surgery had failed to ease his pain. It was experimental, not very dangerous, but it kept Remus away for three long months. The longest months of their lives. Sirius discovered that being apart from his husband for that amount of time and trying to maintain a skype marriage was right out. He would not be agreeing to such a thing again.

But Remus had got back a few days ago, and Sirius was soaking him in. Basking in the closeness.

He drew his fingers down Remus’ arms, then round his belly and a bit lower. When the pads of his fingers ghosted under the hem of his boxers, Remus sucked in his breath. “Sirius,” he breathed. “Are you…”

“ _I’m not_ ,” Sirius said quietly, “but I’d like to. For you. If you’re alright with it?”

Remus nodded, closing his eyes as Sirius’ fingers slipped under the hem and gripped him tight. He began to pump him with a firm grasp, the one he knew Remus loved. He pressed soft kisses along the back of Remus’ neck as he drew him closer and closer to the edge, and just as Remus turned his head for a proper kiss, Remus shuddered and came.

Sirius stroked for a few more moments, then carefully released his hand and reached for a discarded t-shirt headed for the laundry. He swiped his knuckles clean, then Remus, before diving back down into a gentle embrace.

“Morning,” Sirius whispered.

Remus chuckled, his voice low and sated. “Indeed. That was very nice.”

Sirius cupped Remus’ cheeks, letting his fingers tug at the small curls which had grown a bit long round his ears. There were streaks of grey, more than Sirius had, but Remus had always aged faster. Some days they were profoundly aware it was a miracle Remus lived as long as he had. They were in their fifties now, and when he’d first got together with his husband, doctors told them to treasure every year. That likely he wouldn’t make it to the tail end of his forties.

Although Sirius tried not to think of how any time Remus was ill, it could be the last time, in the back of his mind he appreciated every second. Which was what made those three long months near torture. But he was back, and would be for good. And Sirius was holding him tight with no plans to let go.

“Aren’t you and James supposed to see Harry this morning?” Remus asked after a little while.

Sirius groaned. “I reckon so. He wanted some support because Cedric’s wound up tight.”

“I imagine so,” Remus said, letting his fingers draw along the top of Sirius’ arm. “You want to come along, love?”

Remus hummed as he leant back into Sirius’ embrace, closing his eyes. “I think I’m going to stay. If I’m going to the match tomorrow, I’d rather rest up if it’s all the same.”

Sirius huffed, pressing a line of kisses to Remus’ shoulder. “Well it’s not all the same, if you must know. I’ll miss you.”

Remus grinned, turning to face Sirius, and he cupped his husband’s cheek. “I’ll miss you too. But remember I’m taking an entire month off writing so it’ll be you, me, and Ted. We can plan a holiday even, if you like.”

Sirius’ eyes shone bright as Remus leant in to kiss him. “Mm that sounds amazing.”

“Doesn’t it?” Remus let out a small yawn as he pushed himself back against the pillows, and his eyes started to close.

Sirius watched him for a few moments before finally extracting himself from the bed. Padding to the wardrobe, he found jeans and a t-shirt, wriggling into them and running his fingers through his hair in lieu of a comb. 

He made his way to the kitchen where the remnants of Teddy’s breakfast was still left out on the counter, and he put everything into the sink before flicking on the kettle and pouring espresso grounds into his French press. It was a coffee sort of morning, he knew.

Cedric was playing for both England as well as Arsenal, though Harry eventually moved on to Liverpool, and finally to Chelsea where he planned to stay until he retired. Or so he said. It was a funny dynamic between the two, battling it out on the pitch, then licking each other’s wounds—so to speak—when they got home. Sirius knew they’d been after Harry for a spot to play for England, but Harry never spoke about it, and eventually Cedric accepted the position.

Seven years Harry had been with Cedric Diggory who had become part of the family. A fixture. He’d immediately got close with James, the two of them sharing their religious fervour for footie, and Sirius eventually learnt Cedric had religiously read Remus’ books at University. He fit in well, and even Teddy had taken to him like he never had with a stranger.

Teddy was always staying over with Harry and Cedric during the off season, and even took Ted with them when they flew to New York for a short holiday. Sirius and Remus both tried to protest, thinking Teddy might be a bit much to handle. Teddy had made wonders of progress on his own coping skills and was less apt to just wander, but Sirius reckoned as a parent, he would always be a bit worried.

Cedric was the one to insist, though. “I think he’ll have a good time,” he said over their Sunday lunch at the Potters’. Teddy had gone off to play one of his video games, and the girls were out in the back garden. “He’s been asking me a million and one questions about what it’s like, and I think it would be more fun to take him to the Empire State Building rather than bringing him a book home about it.”

Remus worried his bottom lip, then said, “Well I’m alright with it.”

The way Cedric brightened is what changed Sirius’ mind. The way the footballer actually looked like he _wanted_ Teddy there. Sirius said as much to Harry whilst he was out back having a cigarette and watching James’ youngest granddaughter attempt to scale the tree.

“He does,” Harry said after a moment. He leant against the side of the house, his arms crossed. “He adores Teddy.”

Sirius looked at Harry for a long time before smiling. “You pulled yourself a really good one there, Haz. You know that?”

Harry’s smile widened a bit. “Yeah, I do. Guess you would know, too.”

Sirius bowed his head a bit and shrugged. “Reckon so. You er, you two thinking about kids or anything?”

Harry pulled a face as he watched Tilly nearly fall, but she caught herself before she lost the branch. “We’ve never really talked about it. I mean, once when we first met. We were both happy then to just borrow your lot and give them back.” He pushed his fingers through his hair, reminding Sirius of James right then. “And honestly it just never came up.”

“And now that I’m asking?”

Harry shrugged one shoulder. “Dunno. I think maybe we could talk about it in the future. Right now he’s got England to worry about and…and then we’ll see.”

Point of it was, really, Sirius rather liked Cedric and couldn’t be happier for his godson.

Twenty minutes into his morning coffee, the front door banged back open and Teddy strolled through the door, his hair now a fantastic array of blue and red colour. He was smiling a little as he set eyes on his dad. “Well?”

Sirius raised a brow. “Well…” He reached out and spun Teddy by the shoulder. “Not bad. No one will be able to ignore your English pride.”

“Good,” Teddy said, crossing his arms. “And Uncle James is only a fair bit red and blue. I got most of it off him.”

“Does he know he’s red and blueish?” Sirius asked dubiously.

“I’m not rude, dad. Of course he knows. He said it was fine.” Teddy waved his hand dismissively. “Anyway he said to pop over whenever you were done fawning over dad.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but set his now-empty mug on the counter. “I guess that’s my cue. But your dad’s exhausted today and needs rest so don’t be a bother, alright?”

“When am I a bother?” Teddy demanded.

Sirius snorted. “Is that rhetorical?”

Teddy rolled his eyes back at his dad, but moved for the fridge to take out a white take-away container from their tea the night before. “Tell Harry I said hi, alright? And Cedric. And I’m excited about tomorrow.”

“Will do.” Sirius grabbed up his keys and with a slight whistle, headed out the door.

He appreciated the short walk to James’, glad that Remus talked him moving back out to Godric’s Hollow. He enjoyed living in the city for a fair while, but Teddy liked being close to Lily and James, and nothing felt better than watching their families continue to grow up together. As much as Sirius and Remus had been parent figures to Harry and Ashima, so Lily and James had become for Teddy. Sirius was certain, during the younger years when Teddy was struggling the most, he wouldn’t have been able to do it with just the two of them.

Pushing the Potters’ front door open, Sirius stepped inside to find James on the sofa, tying up his shoes. “Morning. I saw my son’s hair. Very… festive.”

James grinned as he adjusted the cuff of his jeans over his socks. “Wasn’t it? I warned him if it turned out shit, he’d have only himself to blame.”

Sirius snorted a laugh. “You did alright. All the practise with the girls, I reckon. He’s overly excited though. I think I’m going to enjoy a quiet afternoon where he’s not blaring football stats into my ear.”

“No, you’re just going to leave it for Moony, like the horrible spouse you are,” James answered with a wry grin. He stood from the sofa, walking to the wall and his fingers felt out for his cane. “Ready? Harry’s already texted and said he wants to force Ced out to the shops. Something to take his mind off tomorrow.”

Sirius groaned, but stepped through the door as James held it open. “Fuck, I hate going out with those two.”

“Just practise your prettiest smile in the mirror before we go. You know your ego enjoys making the front page.”

“Oh sod off,” Sirius said as James took his arm and they started toward his car.

“You love me.”

Sirius elbowed his best friend, but smiled when James squeezed him a little tighter. “Just need to remember that in a few hours it’ll all be over. Then we can go back to normal.”

James laughed. “Right. Whatever that is.”

*** 

Harry woke to the sound of the bath running, and quickly rolled from the sheets, walking naked and half-hard to the door. He gave the handle a quiet twist, knowing if Cedric wanted to be alone, he’d have locked the door.

There was a small breath of relief that escaped his lips when the handle turned and the door swung open. The room was steamy, the mirrors fogged, and Cedric was lying against one of the tub jets, his eyes closed. The small smirk on his lips told Harry he knew his lover was there, though, and he didn’t startle when Harry’s feet dipped into the water.

Moving across the tub which some might consider to be a small pool—one of Cedric’s must-haves in any place they lived—he straddled his lover’s waist and let their hips push together. “Morning,” Harry mumbled, lowering his mouth to Cedric’s neck and pressing a long trail of kisses there. “I didn’t hear you get up.”

Cedric’s hands curled round the sides of Harry’s hips, pulling him close. “We were up late, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Harry groaned at the contact, feeling his hardness brushing against his lover’s. “I always want to be up with you.”

“You’re a bit daft then, love. You can’t function on three hours.”

Harry pulled his head back, his eyes squinting to focus with the lack of glasses. “Are you joking? _You’re_ the one who has to play the bloody fucking World Cup tomorrow, and you’re worried about my functioning on no sleep.”

“I’ll be high on adrenaline tomorrow,” Cedric murmured, letting his fingers trail downwards. He grinned when Harry gasped at the contact. 

“You don’t think I won’t be?”

“Mm, maybe, but who’s going to take care of me after?” Cedric whispered.

Harry’s eyes rolled a little, mostly from pleasure as Cedric began to push his thumb against his opening, just enough to elicit a groan of pleasure from Harry. Head dipping low, he captured Cedric’s bottom lip between his teeth before delving in for a hot kiss.

Cedric licked against Harry’s lips, letting his tongue slip inside the open mouth as his other hand snaked between them to position them together. They rocked, letting the roaring jets flow around them as Cedric’s finger held them together in a swift, thrusting motion.

Harry’s hips rocked and he groaned, loud enough that he was grateful they had no immediate neighbours. Tipping his head forward against Cedric’s, he began to thrust against the clever fingers until his breath hitched. It wasn’t long before he came, Cedric following soon after, and as the aftershocks left him shuddering, he pulled back.

“We should erm…” He gestured at the bubbles which he swore he could see bits of spunk in.

Cedric laughed, grabbing the plug with his toes and starting the drain. He pushed the button for the jets to stop, and the pair climbed out. “I was anticipating a longer bath,” Cedric said with a small frown.

Harry came up behind him, wrapping his arms round his waist and kissed the back of his neck. “Later. We’ve all day, and Sirius and my dad are coming over soon.”

Cedric sighed. “You know, Potter, I don’t need…”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Harry said swiftly. “You’ve got practise later on this evening, and I don’t want you fussing about the flat all damn day. Besides, they want to see you.”

Cedric pulled a face, but let Harry lead him by the hand to their bedroom where they got dressed. The pair had been together seven long years, after the fateful night Harry had given his daring rescue of Cedric from the evil media set to destroy his reputation.

Cedric’s overly public breakup with Cho Chang had been all over the tabloids, and when one of Cho’s friends decided to come forward, it only got worse. Harry and Cedric managed to keep their relationship a secret long enough for Harry to change teams. They went public after that, mostly because the horrid bitch Rita Skeeter had spotted them having a snog outside a club one night.

The story went viral, and they decided it was best to come clean instead of trying to cover it up. It led to a circus of reporters and paparazzi hounding Sirius and Remus, hounding James and Lily asking what they thought of their son coming out.

For the most part, his family had been good about it, but Sirius’ temper was frayed by the end and he’d spent twenty-four hours in jail after punching a mouthy bloke in the face when he was asked whether or not his ‘unconventional’ lifestyle had influenced Harry’s.

But it settled down after that. They were still stalked from time to time, would find their faces on the gossip rags, and Rita was still after an exclusive, but the pair had gotten rather good at ignoring her. Now that the Cup was not only being played in England, but also against one of their top rivals, Bulgaria, things were getting hyped up again.

Cedric had matched Viktor Krum—one of the few players who transitioned from centre-forward to goalkeep—on every single one of his records, and with Krum on the Bulgarian team, it was a tense match.

“Got a text off Dean,” Cedric said as the pair went into their small kitchen for breakfast. “Asking if we want to spend the weekend with them in Cornwall at Seamus’.”

Harry smiled. Dean Thomas had been traded from West Ham to Arsenal when Harry had gone, and he and Cedric became immediate friends. When they found out Dean was in a relationship with a bloke from his school days, they became even closer. They would take occasional short holidays together as couples, and shared tricks to avoid the press.

“I think that could be good. You’d certainly benefit.”

Cedric rolled his eyes, but yanked Harry in for a kiss as his right hand reached out to flick the kettle on. The pair went about their morning routine, the only difference the tension buzzing between them about this game.

It had taken Harry a few years to convince Cedric his reasons why he wasn’t interested in playing for England. At first, Harry merely said he liked it where he was. But the year before, he’d gotten the very last offer and after getting a bit pissed, Harry spilt the entire story.

“Is it because of your dad?” Cedric asked, his head resting on Harry’s thigh as he sprawled out on their sofa.

Harry glanced down at his half-drunk glass of scotch. “Yeah, actually. You want the truth, Ced? It is because of my dad.”

“Christ, Potter,” Cedric said, turning a bit to look at Harry’s face. “Why the bloody fuck do you think your dad would care?”

“He wouldn’t,” Harry stressed. “In fact, he’s secretly furious at me because he found out I’ve been turning it down for the last three years.”

“So why…”

“Because if I do this, I’ll either succeed where he did, and eclipse his single fucking triumph, the one that robbed him of his sight. Or I’ll fail where he didn’t, and it’ll be all anyone can talk about. My dad’s proud of me, and proud of what he accomplished whilst he was able. And I can’t…I can’t take that from him. I can’t be the _other_ Potter who went to the Cup. I need to let him have it. For me.”

Cedric let out a long sigh, his hand reaching up to wind in Harry’s messy locks, and pulled him down for an awkward kiss. “You know I love you, right?”

Harry smiled at him. “Yeah I do.”

It was the last time Cedric asked him about it. When Harry found out Cedric was approached to play for England, he hurried to encourage his lover to take it. In fact, he told his entire family so they would join in, and eventually Cedric accepted.

When it was announced, of course James had a massive party for him, and not that he’d ever admit it, but Cedric had gone a bit soggy round the eyes.

“Love?” Cedric said, drawing Harry out of his thoughts, “you want me to make something for breakfast?”

Harry scrubbed at his eyes which still felt a bit squinty from sleep. “Er. You know, we can get something when we go out. Maybe just a bit of toast.”

Cedric shoved a plate over at Harry which already had toast covered in jam. “I know you too well.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but grabbed Cedric by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. “Yeah. You do.”

Ten minutes later, the buzzer sounded and Harry let his dad and Sirius in. The pair walked in, James dropping his cane by the sofa, taking Sirius’ arm as they headed into the kitchen where Harry and Cedric were finishing up their tea.

“Morning you two,” James said, leaning on the counter. “Alright, Ced? Nervous?”

“No,” Cedric said as Harry snorted.

“He’s a level beyond that. He’s transcended onto a higher plane,” Harry replied.

Cedric huffed, moving closer to James and rested elbow-to-elbow. “He’s mean to me, you know that? Just dreadful.”

“It’s all his mum,” James said, his tone mournful. “Lily and Sirius, at any rate.”

“Oy! I’m a fucking delight, Janesh Potter,” Sirius said with a huff.

Harry snickered as he put their empty mugs in the sink. “Well, point of it is, I think Cedric needs a distraction today, and I need new trainers and a coat.”

“It’s July. What the bloody hell do you need a coat for?” Sirius asked.

“Says the man who never takes that thing off,” Harry pointed out, staring at Sirius’ leather jacket.

“You know that’s an appendage by now, Harij,” James said, shaking his head. He reached out to the side, finding Cedric’s shoulder and giving the back of his neck a squeeze. “It’s going to be fine, Ced. You know that, right? You’re going to be brilliant.”

“And if I fuck up, I’ll be the laughing stock. Of the whole of the UK and the world,” Cedric murmured.

James put his arm round his would-be son in law and held him tight. “Whatever happens, you’ve got us.”

Cedric nodded, taking comfort in the confidence of his idol and the man he’d come to see as a father after all these years. He couldn’t help the prickle of fear in his gut that something could happen. Something dreadful. But he reminded himself that things could go wrong at any time, and he deserved this shot. The finals were within his reach, and after tomorrow it would be over.

*** 

Sat in the VIP seats, just a short distance from the pitch, Harry and his entire family gathered. James was on his right, Teddy on his left. His mum, Ash, and the girls filled out the rest of the seats. Sirius and Remus had gone for pints, and were just getting back when Harry got a text from Cedric.

As Sirius sat himself on James’ right, he leant over. “Alright, Haz?”

“Text from Ced,” Harry replied, reading it. “Just says I love you.”

“He was a bit green round the gills,” Remus said quietly as he sipped his beer.

Harry took his, taking a long gulp. “He was up nearly all night tossing and turning. This had bloody better go well.” As he said it, there was something in his gut settling uncomfortable and aching. A feeling of foreboding, though he desperately wanted to believe it was nothing more than nerves. He glanced over at James who was sat with his hands gripping his folded cane between his legs. With a breath, Harry put his hand on his dad’s wrist. “You want something stronger than a pint?”

James smiled, shaking his head, and gave Harry’s hand a pat. “I’m alright, really. Just reliving a bit, and it’s not all entirely comfortable.”

Harry gave his dad’s arm a squeeze. “Pitah, if you want to go…”

“You think I’d miss this?” James admonished. 

“He’d understand,” Harry insisted. “He would.”

James’ face softened a bit. “I know. Which is exactly why I wouldn’t miss it.”

They all sat anxious, drinking a bit, fidgeting in their seats. Sirius spent most of the time going over the line-up with James. The players names, mostly Bulgaria as he was less familiar. He gave him the lay out of the pitch and who would be starting.

Eventually the match began, after several to-dos and false starts. Harry caught sight of Cedric, looking determined and intense. His jaw was taut, arms flexed, his breathing even and slow. He never looked better to Harry. He had a funny rush in his gut, like he wanted to rush the pitch an get down on one knee and propose right then.

He felt his dad’s hand on his knee just before the match began. “Good?”

Harry breathed. “Yeah. Good.”

The entire thing was surreal. The match began and within a minute Cedric had scored their first goal. And then a second. Twenty minutes in, England was leading by a full twenty-four points and Bulgaria looked furious. James was on his feet, gripping Sirius who was all-but shouting as Cedric intercepted and scored again.

Harry’s voice was hoarse as he screamed.

It was all really good. 

Really damn good.

Except Harry noticed it first. Levski. He was on Krum’s left and he was eyeing Cedric. There was something in his face. Something _wrong_. Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he watched it like it was happening in slow motion. 

Cedric had the ball, he was in the clear, and Levski was coming at him. Too fast. He was coming up short, and for a split second Harry thought it might be by accident. But then with his full force, his leg was up and his cleat was in the centre of Cedric’s lower back with such force, Cedric’s face went white.

His legs crumbled beneath him, and he was down.

It was like the entire stadium went silent as the whistle sounded and Harry watched dumbly as Cedric rolled onto his back, his face a mask of pain.

Something snapped then, violently, and Harry was tearing past the guards and security to get to his lover. Somehow he’d slipped them, somehow through the rush of medics on the field, he managed to come to a skidding halt on his knees right beside Cedric.

“I…I can’t,” Cedric gasped. “Can’t breathe. Help please someone help.”

Harry felt himself slipping away into panic, like he was outside his body watching.

The next thing he knew, James was there, grabbing Harry’s arm tight. He was on his knees and talking low and fast. “Harij, put my hands on Cedric’s shoulder please.”

At the low command of his dad’s voice, Harry snapped out of it. With trembling fingers, he obeyed, and James carefully felt out for any injuries to his collar bone. “They’re getting you a stretcher, Ced. Alright? You with me?”

Cedric groaned. “Can’t…I can’t breathe.”

James leant forward, carefully running his hands down Cedric’s ribs. “Where did you get hit, Ced? Think, okay? Just try and take slow breaths and think.”

“My…”Cedric gasped a bit. “My back. Lower back.”

“Alright. Your ribs feel fine so it’s probably panic. Your lungs are alright.”

Cedric, who was white in the face, nodded a bit. “Okay. Okay I…”

James trailed his fingers back up to Cedric’s face and held him. “Listen to me okay. What else can you feel?”

“Tingling,” Cedric said in a low voice. “My…my legs. I can’t…I can’t move them. It’s like they’re asleep. Heavy.”

“Alright,” James breathed. “Alright. It’s okay. But it probably means you’ve got an injury to your spine which means you can’t try to move. Alright?”

Cedric went whiter, if possible. “Alright.”

“So long as you don’t move, they can fix it,” James said firmly, still holding Cedric by the face. “Alright?”

“Can they?” Cedric gasped.

“Yes,” James said firmly. He stroked Cedric’s face very softly as he’d done to Harry any time his son had got scared or hurt as a child. “They can.”

“They’re here,” Harry said, putting his hand on James’ arm. 

“Spine injury,” James barked when the medics laid the stretcher out. “Be very, very careful.”

The medics were quick to get a stabilising board under Cedric before lifting him to the stretcher, and before long, he was being rushed off. 

“You need to go with him,” James told Harry firmly.

Harry’s head was shaking. “I don’t…he’s…”

“Harij,” James said firmly, grabbing Harry by the shoulders. “You need to go with him. His life isn’t in danger, but he’s going to be terrified. Sirius and I will meet you there, okay? Just send a text, tell me where they’ve got him and we’ll be there.”

Harry gulped, nodding as he watched his dad step back and reach for Sirius who had been standing back the whole time. With a last, pained look, Harry rushed off after his lover.

*** 

He’d been taken back to surgery before James and Sirius arrived. Harry was immediately on his feet the second they walked in, and let James grab him into a fierce hug. “What have they said?” James asked quietly as Harry led him to the seats.

Harry took in a shaking breath. “Something about his vertebrae being shifted or broken or…something. Putting pressure on the spinal column and…if they can ease it he should be…” Harry gulped. “Fuck I don’t know. I was a mess when they told me.”

James squeezed his arm tight. “It’s alright, Haz. It’s going to be fine.”

“Is it?” Harry demanded. “Is he going to…I mean…”

“From what he said, he could still feel a little, which meant his spinal cord hadn’t been severed. It means with therapy he’ll be alright.”

Harry swallowed thickly, feeling the lump in his throat give way a bit. “They sedated him, so he was out of it before they took him back. But he was…he’s…”

“Believe me Harij, I know,” James breathed.

Sirius took that moment to stand up, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I should go get us a tea.”

Harry nodded, taking comfort in the presence of his father and godfather, then Sirius was off and Harry slumped forward, putting his head in his hands as James continued to hold his shoulder. “It’s going to be a few hours. They said it could be tricky.”

“Those procedures always are. But you know this is my job, Haz. I’ll get him back on his feet, I swear.”

Harry dropped his shaking hands and looked over at his dad. “I kind of know how mum felt now. Like…like I was panicked, and I’m terrified and I don’t give a flying fuck if either one of us ever sets foot on a pitch ever again so long as he’s going to be alright.”

James’ face twitched a bit as he drew Harry a little closer. “I know. It might not be the same for him straight away, though. And…”

“I know that,” Harry said in a rush. “I won’t…I’m not even going to mention it to him. I don’t care that he knows. It’s just something that I know.”

James’ face softened a bit and he moved his hand from Harry’s arm to his shoulder. “He’s lucky to have you, you know.”

Harry let out a pained laugh. “Yeah? You think?”

“No,” James said. “From experience I happen to _know_.”

*** 

The doctors were cautiously optimistic about Cedric’s recovery. The spine was damaged, but there was no telling how badly until he’d done some healing. They managed to secure what had broken, relieved the pressure on his spinal column, and when they tested him for feeling, he had some. Not a lot, and his mobility was compromised, but that was promising.

Harry was by his side during his recovery from surgery, and the pain was intense, but he was making progress after a week.

“They want to move him to a rehab facility for a few days, then he can go home and start outpatient,” Harry said to Remus who had phoned to get an update. “I reckon that’s where dad comes in?”

“He’s already setting everything up for him. He’ll see him in hospital after he gets moved,” Remus said. “But you’re going to have to consider finding a more accessible place for him to go home to. Your flat…”

“I know,” Harry breathed. Their building didn’t have a lift, and although Cedric was regaining some feeling, he was bound to a wheelchair for the time being. “I’m…I’ll…find something.”

“Sirius says we’ll look. There might be something for let in the neighbourhood if you’d be agreeable?”

Harry perked up, but wasn’t sure Cedric would be up for living so close to his family. They meant well, but they could be overwhelming. “Yeah it wouldn’t hurt to look,” he said after a bit. “Anyway he’s back from his latest scan, so I’m going to ring off. But chat later?”

“Of course. Love you, Harry.”

“Love you too, Moony.” Harry slipped his mobile into his pocket just as Cedric wheeled back into the room, and with careful help from the nurse, was back in his bed. 

Cedric looked exhausted, but smiled when Harry crept onto the bed next to him and nuzzled his shoulder. “There seems to be a ridiculously good looking man on my bed. I wonder who misplaced him?”

Harry rolled his eyes, grinning against Cedric’s shoulder. “Hmm, better call the nurse. He seems like a frisky one.” He placed a soft kiss on Cedric’s neck and nuzzled it with his nose. “How’d the scan go?”

“Dreadful as the rest. Took ages, and the machine voice telling me when to breathe and when to hold my breath is the stuff nightmares are made of.”

Harry snorted. “I remember. I got a concussion a few years before we met, and I was half dazed and the thing talking in the speaker scared the shit out of me. To this day those creepy lift voices send me into a half panic.”

Cedric chuckled, carefully putting his arm round Harry. “I can’t wait to be out of here.”

“Well,” Harry said slowly, choosing his words carefully, “I reckon we might want to start looking for somewhere erm…”

“Right,” Cedric said, a little stiff in tone.

Harry winced. “It’s just…”

“Harry, I’m not going to break apart talking about it.” Cedric cleared his throat and moved his arm so Harry could sit up. “Maybe I haven’t processed it yet, but I do understand that this isn’t…I mean I’m not going to just ice it and get back out there. I might never.”

“They said…”

“Please don’t,” Cedric begged. “It’s patronising.”

Harry felt his entire body startle, like he’d been hit. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. But I’ve had all the lectures. From the doctors and the psychologist and your dad. They warned me about the anger and resentment and…and everything. But I’m not delusional. I know what this means.”

Harry fell quiet for a while, but when Cedric began to absently draw his fingers through his hair, his entire body relaxed a fraction. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. Every time I get…frustrated,” Cedric said very carefully, “I try to imagine what I’d be doing if our positions were reversed. So I…I get it. But you have to please just let me…”

“I will,” Harry said in a rush. “It’s just important you know that I love you and frankly…” He stopped and swallowed, then let out a tense laugh. “My dad said I probably shouldn’t say anything, you know? But I think I just have to say it.”

Cedric blinked at him carefully. “Alright.”

“I’m not as angry that you’re injured as I should be, because I’m too busy being fucking grateful you’re alive.” It came out in a rush, and Harry waited, watching to see if Cedric felt resentment or anger, because Cedric could very well be permanently injured. His career could be over.

Instead his face softened and he pulled Harry in for a short kiss. “You’re an idiot, Potter.”

Harry buried his face in Cedric’s neck. “I’ll be furious and raging against the universe later,” he murmured. “After I get over being grateful you’ve still got your arms round me.”

*** 

Cedric was sat up on a table with his legs stretched out in front of him. It had been six weeks since his surgery, and he was set to begin retraining his legs to walk. He had feeling—sort of. It was aching, tinging, horrible pain in his nerves. “It feels like I’m trying to tread water in quicksand,” was how he explained it.

But it was something. He was regaining more and more every day. 

And how he was in the make-shift therapy room at his and Harry’s, and James Potter was sat in a chair in front of the table, hands hanging between his knees. His face was downward, eyes closed. It was strange for Cedric to be like this, in a professional setting with his lover’s father who had very much become family over the years.

Since the injury, James had been there for emotional support, and getting Cedric and Harry the accommodations they needed for their new home whilst Cedric recovered. But now he was acting in the capacity of his physical therapist.

“I finished going over your file completely,” he began, “and I think we can do best with a combination of both physical and massage therapy. I’ll be handling both, though off the record it’s unconventional considering our relationship.”

Cedric let out a breath. “Yeah. I mean if it’s going to cause problems for you…”

James’ head lifted, but his eyes remained closed. “It’s not. This is about your comfort level, not mine. When we get started, Ced, there’s going to be a lot of frustration and anger. I mean a lot.”

Cedric swallowed, then let out a breath. “I know.”

“I know you understand the idea,” James cut in, “but you won’t understand the experience until we begin. So I’m letting you know now, if it ever gets to be too much to have me doing this, tell me straight away. Nothing is going to take my support from you. And I know a lot of therapists who are just as good, if not better than I am.”

Cedric stared at him for a moment before he answered. “Alright. And if you think maybe I’m not saying it because of…well everything, tell me.”

James smiled, his eyes sliding open and fixing somewhere to Cedric’s left. “Alright. Well.” He rose, his hands out until they came in contact with the table. “First of all, we need to start rebuilding your muscle strength. You’ve had six weeks of atrophy, and it may not sound like a long time, but you’d be surprised.”

Cedric shifted a little. “I know. I erm…I mean I’ve lost a stone already.”

James nodded. “I know. And actually that’s not bad. Could be a lot worse.” He reached out, placing his hand on Cedric’s leg, and began to dig into the muscle with his fingers. “Can you feel any of that?”

“A bit,” Cedric said. “A lot more than last month, actually.”

“Any pain?”

Licking his lips, Cedric shifted as best he could. “It’s not in the legs. I mean…it’s more like, my nerves are on fire. The ache isn’t in the muscles or anything.”

James stopped, turning more toward Cedric and he put his hands flat on the table beside him. “It’s going to get worse. Once you’re back on your feet.”

Cedric swallowed thickly, then nodded. “I know. But…I trust you.” 

James smiled as he moved round to the front of the table. With careful hands, he picked up Cedric’s left leg and pressed the heel of his palm to the arch of his foot. “Ready?”

Cedric shifted a bit, then gripped the edges of the table. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

*** 

Harry had always known he didn’t know when to back off. Not when it came to the people he loved, and he loved Cedric very much. So being forced to listen to him crying out in frustration, in pain, proved to be too much. But he was banned from Cedric’s therapy, by both James and Cedric, which was driving him spare because these were two men he loved most and it was rare when they put their foot down.

It had been three weeks since Cedric was now trying to walk, and it felt like things were getting worse. Cedric was tired, in agony after the sessions, and discouraged. He was moping about the house, most of the time refusing to look at Harry, and finally the bespectacled man snapped and tried to burst in.

James, however, was instantly at the door with a hand on Harry’s chest. “No.”

“Pitah,” Harry began.

“Harij, no.” James moved his hand to Harry’s shoulder and backed him out of the room, closing the door behind him. “I know what you want, and I know why. But the answer is no.”

“But…”

“He can’t let you. He’s frustrated and he’s hit a plateau which we’re not sure he’ll be able to get over. This might be the most mobile he’s ever going to get and until he copes with that, or until he starts making more progress, you can’t.”

Harry bit down on his bottom lip. “I’m not allowed to talk about how much it hurts me,” he said in a low whisper. “How watching him like that is killing me, because it’s not fair. But…but it is.”

James gripped Harry’s cheek harder. “Ring up your godfather and spend an afternoon with him. Ask him to tell you what it was like after my attack.”

Harry blinked. “What…”

“Trust me. If anyone knows what _you’re_ going through, it’s him. Him and your mum. You have a built-in support group who know exactly what you’re experiencing, beta. Use them.”

Harry swallowed against the lump in his throat, then nodded. “Okay. I…just…is he going to leave me?”

James’ face looked mildly surprised, then he heaved a breath. “He might. I don’t know. There was a short period of time I almost left your mum because I couldn’t handle how much my life had changed. And you and your sister were so young and I didn’t think I could do it. I wanted to spare her.”

“…oh.”

“But I think you two are stronger than that. Just have patience. Don’t push him.”

Harry was silent so long, James pulled him into a tight hug. “Just tell him I love him, okay?” Harry said against James’ shoulder. “I’ll wait forever if I have to, I don’t care.”

Pulling back, James gave Harry’s cheek a pat. “Go do as I say. They’re probably home right now.”

Nodding, Harry stepped back and watched his dad make his way back into the room, shutting the door tight behind him. With a frustrated growl, hands in his hair, Harry hurried out the front door and made the short walk round the corner to Remus and Sirius’. He immediately spotted Teddy out front, sat against the wall with his mobile in his hands. His face was screwed up in concentration, and he was tonguing what looked like a new lip ring.

“Hey Ted.”

Teddy looked up and brightened a bit. “Hey. Why are you here?”

“Wanted to talk to your dad. Either home?”

“Inside.”

“You alright, kid?” Harry asked as he reached for the door.

Teddy nodded, going back to whatever was on his mobile. “Dad kept trying to read over my shoulder and I’m trying to talk to my girlfriend in peace.”

“Christ,” Harry muttered. “Well, have fun with that. Maybe come by for tea this week, yeah?”

“Probably,” Teddy said absently as he began to type.

Harry shook his head, then let himself inside to find Sirius sat on the floor in front of the sofa, a beer pinched between his fingers. He looked up with mild surprise to see Harry there.

“What are you doing here?”

Harry collapsed in the armchair and put his hand over his face. “Got kicked out. Dad was being unreasonably reasonable about this whole fucking thing.”

“Getting worse?” Sirius asked as he slid up onto the sofa. He moved to the side nearest to Harry and propped his elbow up on the arm. 

“Dad said that I should talk to you and mum about er…everything. Because you get what I’m going through. Ced’s being…well I mean he’s dealing with it but it feels like it’s getting worse.”

“Ah,” Sirius said, running his hand through his long hair. “Right, I can see why he sent you.”

Harry let out a puff of air. “I mean, by the time I have any real solid memories, dad was…already coping, you know? I mean, I remember being a shit and hiding from him, and I remember him getting frustrated but…not like this. Not like…I mean, he was happy again.”

“No you wouldn’t remember, would you?” Sirius mused. “Honestly it was a rough time for a lot of us. Moony and I were on the outs for a bit. Few months, actually. I was staying here, trying to help out as best I could and…it wasn’t easy for him.”

Harry gave Sirius a careful look. “How’d he get over it? Or…cope? Or whatever?”

“Well,” Sirius said thoughtfully, “I think in the end, he got tired of waiting to see again.”

Harry blinked a few times. “I don’t…”

“Your dad was given hope that his injury might heal, that his vision might return. So he spent a while doing the bare minimum, sort of just waiting for it all to go back the way it was. And it was making him angry because every day was a disappointment and whilst he was waiting, you were getting bigger and your sister was born and your mum was tired. We had a row one night when I tried to help him clean up a broken mug. It ended with him being cut on his palm, and for the first time since his accident getting your sister’s bottle fixed and nappy changed, and minding you when you got up from a nightmare so your mum could sleep. She was poorly, I think. I can’t remember, it’s been so long. And it wasn’t like everything was sorted after that, like suddenly he was capable of total independence, or he wasn’t angry—or …or hopeful. But it was the moment he was done waiting for his life to catch back up with him.”

Harry let out a short breath. No one really spoke about his dad’s recovery before, not so candidly. “So I just need to be patient, is all.”

“It’s all you can do. No amount of encouragement or therapy or love got him to where he needed to be. He had to do it on his own.”

“And if he leaves me in the meantime?” Harry challenged.

Sirius’ face fell a bit, and he reached over, giving Harry’s shoulder a squeeze. “Then you deal with it. I wish I had a better answer for you, Haz. I do. But I think you’ll be alright.”

Harry nodded, closing his hand round Sirius’ wrist and squeezing it.

*** 

Two months later, Harry returned to the house from shopping, and he heard quiet chatting from one of the back rooms. Carefully making his way down the hall, he stopped in front of their bedroom. He heard three distinct voices, and the telly on in the background.

Confused, he pushed the door open and stepped in to find Teddy, James, and Cedric laid on the bed eating popcorn and watching Bend It like Beckham. He blinked in surprise, and then blinked again when Cedric gave him a sunny smile.

“I texted you.”

Harry frowned, digging into his pocket only to find his mobile had died somewhere during the afternoon. “Bugger. I’m sorry.”

Cedric shook his head. “No worries. You want to join us?”

Just then, however, the film was over and James carefully eased himself from the bed. “Actually, Ted and I should get going. I promised to touch up his hair which he says is absolutely necessary.”

“Well look at it,” Teddy admonished, glowering at Harry as though somehow his Godfather had willed the colour to fade so fast. “I can’t be seen like this.”

“And luckily he’s got me who can’t see it at all, therefore no piss shall be taken,” James said.

Teddy rolled his eyes. “You know the blind jokes aren’t even funny anymore.”

“I think I’m hilarious,” James said with a grin, making Harry chuckle.

Walking over, he touched his dad’s shoulder, and was rewarded with a hug. “Sorry I didn’t get any time with you this afternoon.”

“It’s fine,” James said very quietly into his ear. “I think you and Ced should have a chat. And stop worrying so much.” James’ hand reached up, finding Harry’s face to give his cheek a pat before taking Teddy’s shoulder. “Ring me later, alright?”

“Yeah, you bet.” Harry watched silently as his dad and godson headed out, then he turned back to Cedric who was watching him with a hooded expression. “Alright?”

Cedric gave him a slow nod before patting the bed. “Your dad might have mentioned to me you were feeling a bit…off colour.”

Harry swallowed as he eased himself onto the edge of the bed. He and Cedric hadn’t stopped sharing it, but they’d stopped touching so much, and Harry felt a knot in his chest. “Just…just dealing, you know? And I’m trying, Ced. But I can’t lay my shit on you.”

“Yeah,” Cedric said, reaching out for Harry’s hand and yanking him closer. “You bloody well can, you fucking wanker. This sucks for me, and I don’t relish the thought of you watching me take two steps before falling on my face and not being able to get up on my own, but don’t think I don’t realise you’re having a hard time of it as well.”

Harry let out a puff of air, feeling the weight of Cedric’s hand on his stomach. He buried his face in his lover’s neck and breathed him in. “I hate this.”

“So do I.”

“I want to find that fucking wanker Levski and actually murder him.”

Cedric huffed a laugh, then pressed kisses along Harry’s temple. “He was banned for life. And fined.”

“Doesn’t take back what happened. Doesn’t make you better,” Harry whispered.

“No,” Cedric said. “But…” he stopped and pulled away, though he took Harry’s hand in his and played with his fingers. “Remember ages ago when we first met and we were talking about your dad? And I said I wasn’t sure I could get through an injury like that?”

Harry nodded slowly. Frankly it was all he’d been thinking about for ages now. “Yeah.”

“And you remember what you told me?”

Harry let out a breath. “That it was all a matter of having something to live for.”

Cedric nodded. “And I have. I have an entire family to live for. You, and everyone that came with you. I had this moment today…I took ten steps without falling and it felt like…well I was proud and angry because I should be able to do more. But your dad was over the sodding moon over it, practically sobbing and all that…”

“Well he gets over emotional,” Harry said in a thick voice.

Cedric snorted. “Yes, I rather noticed. But then Teddy burst in like he always does, not knocking, and he high-fived me when James told him. The same way he would after I won a match or did something impressive off the field and I realised that kid loves me and he’s proud of even my small steps. And then there’s you who’s just been there and trying so fucking hard…” Cedric’s voice went tight. “We’re all pretty sure my career is over. I’ll be lucky if I won’t need something to help me walk for the rest of my life, but I realised it doesn’t _matter_ because it could have been worse. I could have died or…I dunno. Lost you somehow. And that was the real nightmare.”

Harry tried to keep his cool, but had never been very good at it. A gift from his father, he reckoned. So he launched himself at Cedric and pressed kisses all over his face, hard and needy. Cedric laughed, holding him tight and kissing back just as fiercely.

“So what I’m trying to say is I love you and I think we ought to get married.”

Harry froze. “I…er. What? You think what?”

“I think we ought to get married. And rethink that whole kids thing,” Cedric said, his hand going up to tangle in Harry’s messy locks. “So what do you say?”

Harry kissed him hard again, then buried his face in Cedric’s neck. “Like I’d ever say anything but yes.”


End file.
